The Lonesome Drifter
|modspecial = |level =5 |derived = |tag skills = |edid =VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter |baseid = |refid = |footer = The Drifter without his hat }} The Lonesome Drifter is a solitary singer and guitar player camped out north of El Dorado Gas & Service in Fallout: New Vegas. Background The Drifter was born in 2253The Courier: "Wait, Montana? You wouldn't happen to be 17, would you?" The Lonesome Drifter: "No sir, I'm 28. Why?" (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) in a small town in Montana.The Courier: "Nevertheless, I'm interested." The Lonesome Drifter: "Well, I was born in a little town out Montana way. Me and Ma didn't have much, ever since my pa up and left." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) His childhood was marred by the sudden departure of his father, a real "mysterious feller" even while he was with his mother.The Courier: "When did your father leave?" The Lonesome Drifter: "Long time ago, now. I never even knew him. Ma always said he was a mysterious feller, always traveling on in secret." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt)The Courier: "Your father abandoned you?" The Lonesome Drifter: "That he did. Never did know why. Ma always said he was a real mysterious feller, even when he was with her. Like he was a stranger sometimes." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) As a result, his mother was forced work her fingers to the bone in order to provide for the family as the Drifter mastered the guitar. However, she eventually buckled under the burden. To help her, the Drifter found work in Montana's coal mines at fifteen and worked the black seams until his mother passed away after a life of hardship.The Courier: "It must have been hard growing up without a father." The Lonesome Drifter: "It sure wasn't easy. Ma worked her fingers to the bone to make sure we had enough to survive, and I worked the coal mines from when I was fifteen. After Ma died, I guess I wanted to find my Pa and get some answers from him. Been out here looking ever since, but he ain't an easy man to find." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt)The Courier: "You were better off without him. You became your own man, outside of his shadow." The Lonesome Drifter: "I suppose there's that, but a man oughta know his own Pa, and a woman oughtn't have to work herself to an early grave to provide for her family. After Ma died, I guess I wanted to find my Pa and get some answers from him. Been out here looking ever since, but he ain't an easy man to find." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) Angry and frustrated, the Drifter packed his guitar and the Mysterious Magnum, the only mementos of his father, and took to the road to find him and get some answers.The Courier: "Have you been playing long?" The Lonesome Drifter: "Just about my whole life, ever since my daddy left ma and me and went off to roam the wastes." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt)The Courier: "That's a mighty fine guitar you got there." The Lonesome Drifter: "Oh, this old thing? Why, thanks, friend. This here is just about the only thing my daddy left me." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt)The Courier: "I'm giving you a real opportunity here - how about some compensation?" The Lonesome Drifter: "SUCCEEDED I suppose it's only right you get a little something for your troubles. Here - my daddy left me this gun. Guess I don't need it no more." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) For years he traveled the wasteland, not knowing what he'd do if he found him. Ask questions? Punch his clock out?The Courier: "And what will you do when you find him?" The Lonesome Drifter: "Can't say as I really know. Maybe I'll just ask him why. Maybe I'll punch him right in the mouth. Hell, the more I talk about it, the more the whole damn thing sounds like a dumb idea." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt)The Courier: "He sounds like a scumbag. You should make him pay." The Lonesome Drifter: "Maybe I will. Or maybe I'll just ask him why he left. Hell, the more I talk about it, the more the whole damn thing sounds like a dumb idea." (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) He did not succeed in his search, but found numerous audiences for his singing talents across the wasteland, including the Dead Horses at Zion Canyon, where his singing charmed a young tribesman.The Courier: "What's with this obsession you seem to have with "civilization?" " Follows-Chalk: "Let me tell you a story. When I was a boy, a man came through the valley with one of the caravans. Tall man, big mustache, carried a guitar. I asked what he did for his living, and the interpreter told me he was a singer. What is that? I asked. The man explained that he went from place to place and sang for people, who gave him food and shelter and care in return. I couldn't believe that there was a place in this world where a man could do that. I promised myself then that one day I'd explore that world myself." (NVDLC02FollowsChalk.txt) By 2281, however, he started to tire of the nomadic lifestyle, realizing that his quest will likely end in failure. Camping out on the shores of the El Dorado Dry Lake, the Drifter is pondering his options and getting ready to settle down.The Courier: "Sounds like you should move on. Settle down, maybe." The Lonesome Drifter: "Maybe I should. Don't suppose you know anyplace a feller with a might find a job, huh?" (VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Talent Pool: The Courier has been tasked to recruit an act for Tommy Torini's Aces Theater located within The Tops casino. Effects of player's actions After recruiting him for the Aces, he can be seen at 10 PM and plays the songs "Streets of New Reno," "Home on the Wastes" or "New Vegas Valley." Other interactions If the Courier passes a Barter check of 50 during the quest Talent Pool, he will give them the Mysterious Magnum that his father left him with. Inventory Notes * If the Courier fails the Barter check during the quest Talent Pool, the Mysterious Magnum can no longer be obtained without killing the Lonesome Drifter. * If a fire ant from the nearby location of El Dorado Dry Lake follows the Courier to where the Lonesome Drifter resides, the ant will not attack him, and he will simply run in the opposite direction until the ant dies. * If the Courier has the Mysterious Stranger perk and the Lonesome Drifter is targeted in V.A.T.S., the Mysterious Stranger has no qualms about killing him. Appearances The Lonesome Drifter appears in Fallout: New Vegas and is mentioned in the add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes Due to time constraints, it was impossible to code the Mysterious Stranger to kill the Courier if they attempt to kill the Drifter in V.A.T.S. or prevent the Stranger from appearing in V.A.T.S. to kill his son.J.E. Sawyer Bugs * If the player character kills or is caught stealing from him, they will lose reputation from the Strip, even if the Lonesome Drifter hasn't yet been recruited in the quest Talent Pool. * Sometimes when it's his time to perform on stage, he will play his guitar and the music will play as normal, but he won't leave his seat. * After completing Talent Pool, if you kill The Lonesome Drifter, the cycle in which The Aces Theater runs on will be broken. Whoever performs onstage next will do so constantly, meaning nobody else will EVER perform except them. * Sometimes he will start running randomly in the El Dorado Dry Lake. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only characters Category:Tops characters de:Einsame Fremde es:El Vagabundo Solitario pl:Samotny Włóczęga ru:Лоунсем Дрифтер uk:Лоунсем Дріфтер zh:孤独流浪者